Riki Tiki Tavi
Riki Tiki Tavi is a spell of Iconomancy, as well as the name of the mongoose who gives the spell its name. Background Riki Tiki Tavi is a most unusual name for a spell, as it seems to be nothing more than a somewhat pleasing, sequence of sounds. Oft times in magic, though, mere sounds can contain great powers in themselves. The aged and great Grand Wizard Crispinophur practices a magic that relies much on such words of power. "Open Sesame!", "Abracadabra!", "Shazam", "Etaoin Shrdlu!", and "Ia R'lyea! Cthulhu fhtagn! Ia! Ia!" are some obvious examples of sounds which, of their very nature, have extreme potency. One should not dwell on this subject particular subject any further at this point, except to bring to attention to another pair of highly efficacious sounds, "Scat!" and "Git!". To the felines and canines of the world, these are extremely powerful exclamations, and magical in their effect on such creatures. Riki Tiki Tavi transforms its caster into a small rodent-like creature, the mongoose. Mongooses are kept as pets by some because of their docile natures, except when it comes to rats and poisonous snakes. These are the natural prey of the mongoose, and they will attack and kill It is suspected Riki Tiki Tavi is to be much as explained above. When Alexander had the leisure to study The Objurgation of Souls at some length, however, he discovered a short note in the margin of the page which contained this particular spell. Faded so as to be almost invisible, it appeared to be of some antiquity and most likely was already there when Mordack attained possession of the magical tome. these creatures whenever they come across them. So it is for this reason that they are kept and treasured in domains much afflicted by the above. Riki Tiki Tavi, so the marginal note states, is the name of one particular mongoose that once lived in the Other World. It is said that his bravery and courage in protecting his keepers from a family of cobras are renowned throughout the universe. Evidently, tales of his exploits were carried along at a time when some folks knew the tale withdrew to the World of Daventry. It is suspected that the fabricator of the spell was especially taken by the story (which is totally unknown to Alexander, nor recorded anywhere that he could find), and named the spell after the creature. Perhaps Riki Tiki Tavi himself was able to withdraw to Daventry and was known to the spell's author. Or, mayhaps he became a familiar to the unknown wizard. Whatever; if the short note is accurate, then the unique name is explained. This spell, of course, has much practical use in vermin and viper control.KQC2E, pg 233, 234 Behind the scenes In the story by Rudyard Kipling, Riki Tiki Tavi was a mongoose who was swept out of his home by a rainstorm. He was taken in by a British family who had moved into a bungalow in India. He soon found himself confronted by Nag and Nagaina, a pair of venomous cobras who were living in the garden while the bungalow was unoccupied. References Category:Iconomancy Category:Mongooses Category:Familiars Category:Legendary characters Category:Withdrawal Category:The Objurgation of Souls